Blog użytkownika:Gosiunia/Czy to miłość?
''Spotkanie (Czkawka)'' Nie chciało mi się iść do szkoły. Kto wogóle ją wymyślił?! Idziemy tam z samego rana po to by się uczyć i wysłuchiwać kazań nauczycieli. Chodzimy tam po to by czuć się jak głupcy, którzy nic nie umieją, a muszą słuchać mędrców, w postaci nauczycieli.Oczywiście parę przedmiotów można nie brać pod uwagę, np. w-f, plastykę, polski, ale resztę kategorycznie usunąć. Nie było by tak dla wszystkich lepiej? Szkoda, że tak mało osób myśli tak jak ja, czyli tylko uczniowie. Ale cóż, przynajmniej są tam znajomi. Jest jakiś plus. Powoli wstałem z łóżka. Nie śpieszyłem się. Ubrałem się w czarne spodnie i brązową bluzkę z wielkimi zielonymi oczami, które moim zdaniem należały do smoka. Wsypałem do misi moje ulubione czekoladowe chrupki, zalałem z mlekiem i zacząłem powoli jeść śniadanie. Następnie ubrałem się i zamknąłem drzwi. Rodzice wyjechali w sprawach zawodowych na miesiąc i postanowiłem dobrze wykorzystać tą okazję. Przy szkole przybiłem piątkę z Mieczykiem, Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem. Chodzili ze mną do równoległej klasy, czyli 3a liceum. Z nimi po prostu nie dało się nudzić. Podeszliśmy pod salę od matmy, do której musieliśmy wejść za niecałe 10 min. Co ja bym dał, aby nadal być w łóżku i smacznie pochrapywać? Ech, trzeba czekać do piątku... Zacząłem rozmowę o tym jak minął weekend, gdy nagle zobaczyłem jak ktoś podstawia nogę, pewnej blondynce. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robię szybko złapałem ją, gdy ta już miała przygwoździć w drewnianą podłogę. Miała by dziś straszną siarę, a mi z jakiegoś powodu odbił sympton dobrego serduszka. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. To była Astrid. Nie należała do śmiałych osób w klasie, ale dziś przykuła moją uwagę. Te jej piękne niebieskie oczy, wspaniale prezentowały się do jej bladej cery. Patrzyłem na nią dość długo zapominając, że wokół nas są ludzie. As tylko uśmiechnęła się do mnie i poszła w stronę swoich przyjaciółek, Szpadki, siostry Mieczyka i Heathery, dziewczyny, w której podkochiwał się Mieczyk. Do mnie za to podeszli chłopaki i zalali masą pytań typu 'Jak to, podrywasz naszą As?', 'Grubo, zakochałeś się stary, nie?'lub 'Hah, ciekawe jak zareagują na to twoje wielbicielki Czkawaka'. No właśnie... Wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole mi się podlizują, ponieważ jestem przystojny. Rozpływają się na widok moich szamragdowych oczu z czego mamy nie zły ubaw z chłopakami. Ale Astrid wyjątkowo przykuła dziś moją uwagę. Niby do szkoły chodzimy już długo, ale ona jest nieśmiała, przez co przez te dwa lata ją ignorowałem, No i patrz Czkawka co straciłeś... Postanowiłem, że po szkole pójdę za nią do jej domu. Może utniemy sobie pogawędke? Nawet fajnie było by z nią chodzi... Przystopój, Czkawka! Złapałeś ją w ręce i już ją kochasz? Chyba się zagalopowałeś.. Ale z spotkania z As nie zrezygnuję... Musiałem okłamać chłopaków, że dziś idę do lekarza, aby móc wymigać od przyjaścia na spotkanie w domu Smarka. Nie chciałem kłamać, ale cóż. Inaczej zaczeły by się docinki co do moich prawdziwych planów. Nic mi się nie stanie jak raz z nimi nie pójdę, a może i na lepsze? Hah, moja mama nie akceptuje Sączysmarka, a o Mieczyku nie ma już mowy. Tylko Śledź jest wyjątkiem. Ma dobre oceny, dobre zachowanie... Dziwię się, że z nami trzyma, bo nie należymy do grupki, która pokazuje swoją inteligencję... Gdy nastał upragniony dzwonek jak poparzony wybiegłem z klasy za Astrid. Musiałem ją złapać zanim wyjdzie ze szkoły, bo później jej już nie znajdę... Na moje szczęście spotkałem ją przed bramą do szkoły. Jeszcze chwila i zniknęłaby mi z oczu. Po woli podszedłem do niej. - Cześć.-Powiedziałem z uśmiechen na twarzy. Dziewczyna się tego raczej nie spodziewała przez co prawie krzyknęła zwracając na nas uwagę przechodniów. Jak miło, nieprawdaż? Gdy zorientowała się, że to ja zrobiła się cała czerwona. -Hej.-Odrzekła nieśmiało.- A co ty tak wogóle tu robisz? -Odprowadzam cię do domu... A co nie mogę?- Spytałem uprzejmie. Popatrzyła na mnie oczami zastanawiając się co ma teraz robić. Wiedziała, że się nie od czepię, więc postanowiła mnie ignorować. Postanowiłem wykorzystać tą chwilę na dokładne przyjrzenie się As. Nie wielkie promyki słońca oświetlały jej twarz, tak że teraz wyglądała jeszcze ładniej. Mogłem patrzeć na nią tak długo, ale w pewnej chwili zorientowałem się, że się czerwieni. Musiała wiedzieć, że jej się przyglądać. Na szczęście nie zareagowała całusem czy przytulasem jak moje wielbicielki tylko narnolmalniej w świecie szła dalej, To była jedna z rzeczy, które najbardziej się mi w niej podobały. Była taka naturalna, a zarazem cudna. Nie potrzebowała tych make-upów, aby wyglądać olśniewająco. Dziwiłem się, że jest taka nieśmiała, przecież z taką urodą, mogłaby mieć nie jednego... -Dalej się będziesz tak na mnie gapić?- Wreszcie odważyła się spytać. -Tak.- Odrzekłe z uśmiechem i rozejrzałem się gdzie się zajdujemy, bo przez cały czas gapiłem się na As. Niemożliwe... - Czy mieszkasz niedaleko stąd? -Tak, jeszcze dwa domy, a czemu pytasz?- Spytała. -A nie mogę?- Odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mieszka parę domów naprzeciwko mojego. Nigdy na nią nie zwracałem uwagi, zresztą wracając do domu zawsze miałem w głowie tylko komputer, blog, Szerbatka i znajomych. Nic więcej. A jeśli ona wie, że ja mnieszkam nie daleko od niej? A może i nie wie? No nic trzeba się jej tego dopytać. -A wiesz może kto mieszka nie daleko od ciebie? Masz może jakiś znajomych lub innych osób ze szkoły, którzy mieszkają na tej ulicy? -Paru... Szpadkę i Mieczyka, Defena Hara, Hydę Zypic i Sannę Metic. A czemu cię to tak obchodzi? Uff... Nie wiedziała o mnie. Tak to odrazu strzeliła by na mnie focha, że nigdy nie zwracałem na nią uwagi, a teraz ni stąd, ni z owąd odprowadzam ją do domu... -Hallo? Czkawka?- Patrzyła na mnie śmiejąc się. -Yy... O co chodzi?- Nie moałem bladego pojęcia ile czasu tak stałem i myślałem. -Czemu tak bardz cię obchodzą moi sąsiedzi? Prowadzisz śledźtwo? -Ja? No widać musze się przyznać.- Próbowałem wszystko objąć w żart.- Jestem Pink Panterą. Zacząłem podśpiewywać muzykę znaną z tego serialu, a As śmiała się. Cieszyło mnie gdy się śmiała. Żadna inna laska tak na mnie nie działała. Coś się chyba ze mną dzieje. Ciekawe co teraz sobie myśli o moim dziwnym zachowaniu? Niestety nie umiem czarów i nie przeczytam jej myśli, jednak nawet fajnie by było być Lordem Voldemortem. -No to pa!- Nie wiem kiedy staliśmy już pod jej domem. Szkoda, że ten czas minął tak szybko... Nawet fajnie się czułem robiąc przy niej głupka. Hah, ciekawe co by pomyśleli sobie o mnie chłopaki... -Cześć!- Odrzekłem na pożegnanie. Nie musiałem się śpieszyć do domu, ponieważ nie było rodziców, ale musiałem dodać nowy wpis na moim blogu. Wszedłem do domu i odrazu skierowałem się w stronę mojego pokoju. Otowrzyłem laptopa i zalogowałem się na stronę. Zazwyczaj szybko przychodziły mi pomysły na nowe tematy na stronkę, ale dziś całą moją uwagę pochłonęła As i na niczym innym, tylko na jej morskich oczach, nie mogłem się skupić. W końcu postanowiłem dododać króciótki post z przeprosinami dla fanów, "Przepraszam wszystkich moich czytelników, ale dziś nie wstawię żadnego postu, ponieważ jestem bardzo zajęty sprawami osobistymi. Bardzo mi przykro, ale prawdopodobnie przez cały ten miesiąc będę bardzo zajęty i nowe wpisy mogą być rzadziej wstawiane." '' '' Czkaw ^^ Cały dzisiejszy dzień spędziłem na rozmyślaniach o Astrid. Dopiero późnym wieczorem postanowiłem położyć się spać, dziękując Thorowi, za to, że nauczyciele nam nic nie zadali, bo ze wszystkiego musiałbym brać jutro nieprzygotowanie.'' '' Pytania (Astrid) Byłam bardzo podniecona wczorajszym dniem. W końcu Czkawka nie jest byle kim w szkole. Na jego widok wszystkim tym lafiryndom cieknie ślinka, a on ni z tego, ni z owego odprowadza mnie do domu. Bardzo podobało mi się to jak na mnie patrzył. Po co ja się czerwieniłam? Pomyślał pewnie, że jestem jakąś przestraszoną dziewczynką i że wszystko mnie podnieca. Hah, jak to zabrzmialo. Ciekwe czy i dziś mnie odprowadzi? A tak wgl to czemu ja się tym przejmuję? Jeden dzień i mam się zakochać w chłopaku, który mnie ignorował przez 2 lata z kawałekiem? Muszę go sobie wybić z głowy. Zapiszę się na kółko plastyczne i wreszcie czymś się zajmę. Zresztą nie maluję najgorzej. Dziewczyny mówią, że powinam sprzedawać swoej rysunki na alegro, hah. Mieliby ze mnie niezły ubaw w klasie. Ale z drugiej strony zarobiłabym trochę hajsu i nie ciążyłabym tak bardzo rodzicom, bo przecież kasa na liceum nie spadnie nam z nieba. Zresztą później się nad tym zastanowie. Teraz trzeba zbierać się do szkoły. Leniwe wykonałam wszystkie poranne czynności i ruszyłam wolnym krokiem w stronę szkoły. Znikąd koło mnie pojawił się zielonooki brunet. Cieszyłam się, że postanowił ze mną iść do szkoły. Nie wiem czemu zawsze gdy patrzyłam w jego oczy rozpływałam się, a on, oczywiście, nie mógł mi przepuścić i uśmiechał się do mnie, a ja zraz po tem odkręcałam wzrok. I tak w kółko, aż do szkoły. Z wyraźnią ulgą weszłam do placówki i rozstałam się z Czkawką. Ja poszłam do przyjaciółek, a on do swoich kolegów. Niestety dziewczyny zauważyły, że weszłam do szkoły z Czkawką i zaraz zaczęła się masa pytań. -Jak to się stało, że ten przystojniak cię przyprowadził do szkoły? -O czym gadaliście? -Jak było? Filtrowałaś z nim? Krótko odpowiadałam na pytania dziewczyn, pomijacąc fakt mojego rosnącego zauroczenia w stronę bruneta. Odwróciłam się do niego by zobaczyć co robi. Jego koledzy gadali, a on wciąż patrzył tylko na mnie. Nie byłam pewna co zrobić. Iść do niego, co było naprawdę kuszącą propozycją, czy może udać, że niczego nie widziałam. Wygrała druga opcja, która nie narażała mnie na ryzyko pośmiewiska lub ciągłego zagadywania jak poderwałam Czkawkę.... CHWILA! Ja go nie poderwałam, ani on mnie, To był tylko taki... yyy.. przyjacielski gest z jego strony. Tak, tylko miły gest. Nic więcej, zrozumiałaś Astrid Hofferson! Nic, nic... Wmawiałam tak sobie przez prawie wszystkie lekcje, zapominając o Bożym świecie. Dopiero pod szkołą, gdy lekcje się skończyły, Czkawka znów pojawił się koło mnie. -Jak tam w szkole?- Spytał. -Spoko.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. -A jakbyś mogła tak szczegółowiej?- Spytał drocząc się ze mną. -Ech...-Spojrzałam na niego z niesmakiem i zaczęłam wyliczać.- Dziewczyny pytały mnie o ciebie czemu ze mną przyszłeś, udało mi się nie zaspać na lekcjach, Heathera zgubiła swój niwy telefon i mnie teraz o to obwinia i jeszcze postanwoiłam zapisać się na kołko plastyczne. Wystarczy ci detektywie? -Tak, tak tylko zapomniałem zanotować. Możesz powtórzyć jeszcze raz?- Chyba polubił się ze mną droczyć.- A tak z innej beczki to na które kółko plastyczne się chcesz zapisać? Jaworskiej czy Miedźkowej? -Raczej Miedźkowej, bo z Jaworską nie doszlibyśmy do porozumienia... -To super. Będziesz miała mnie 3 godziny więcej tygodniowo.- Zaczął się śmiać. Stałam jak ten głupi słup. Dodatkowe 3 godziny z nim? Thorze ratuj! Nie dość, że przez samo odprowadzanie mnie do domu dostaję fioła na jego punkcie to jeszcze te dodatkowe godziny w tygodniu... Po co ja mu o tym wogóle mówiłam. Oj Astrid, trzeba było trzymać język za zębami. -Ale się cieszę,- Powiedziałam z grobową miną, a on jescze głośniej się zaśmiał. -Widzę.- Głupawka zaczęła powoli z niego schodzić.- A wiesz, że Hathera zaprosiła mnie na swoje urodziny. Podobno i ty tam będziesz. Prawie nie mogła się przestać śmiać mówiąc o tym do mnie. Dopiero po 15 minutach skapowałem o co biega. -No, nie! Zabiję je!- Powiedziałam dość głośno. -Aż taki jestem okropny w zagadywaniu do dziewczyny?- Spytał udając dziecko, które nic nie zrobiło. -Tak.- Odrzekłam sarkastycznie. Dalszą drogę prześmialiśmy się z własnej głupty. Dobrze się dogadujemy. W jego towarzystwie uśmiech sam pcha się na twarzy. Z żalem pożegnałam się z nim przy furtce. Chyba to zobaczył, ponieważ po jego oczach widać było triumf. Czyli chciał mnie do niego przekonać. Niestety udało mu się. Astrid 0 Czkawka 1. Szczerze mówiąc nie smuciłam się z przegranej. Byłam z niej wręcz szczęśliwa. Do domu wpadłam taka radosna, że rodzice myślieli, iż zachorowałam na coś okropnego co odprowadza ludzi od zmysłów. Niechceli mi jednak powiedzieć na co :(. Po obiedzie zamknęłam się w swoim pokoju i od razu runęłam na łóżko dając upust mojej bujenej wyobraźni. Wyobrażałam sobie wiele fajnych histori o mnie i Czkawce. Nie poznawałam samej siebie. To uczucie było cudowne, ale nie potrafiłam jego nazwać. Miłość? Nie, za mało się znamy. Przyjaźń? To raczej nie jest to co od niego oczekuję. Już sama niewiem czego chcę... Weszłam na Facebooka. Szpadka: Jak tam? Znów powrót do domu z przystojniakiem?'' ''Astrid:' Tak. ''Szpadka: Uuu... Ktoś tu się zakochał :D'' ''Astrid: Nie przesadzaj... '' ''Szpadka: Mówię co widzę xDD'' ''Astrid: Czy to ty zaproponowałaś Heatherze zaprosić Czkawkę na urodziny?'' ''Szpadka: Być może, że JA.'' ''Astrid: Thorze, jak mogłaś. Dzięki, wiesz? Teraz mu coś odwali i będzie udawał głupka na imprezie.'' Szpadka: '''POPRAWKA: (...) będzie udawał uroczego głupka, dla ukochanej Astrid, która się w nim podkochuje na imprezie. ''Astrid: Przestań, proszę. Znalazła się polonistka... :/'' ''Heathera:' O hej, dziewczyny. Thx As za dodanie mnie do konwersacji. ''Szpadka: Ona jest teraz zajęta rozmyślaniem nad chłopakami, a szczególnie o takim bruneciku...'' ''Heathera: Haha, doprawdy As?'' ''Astrid: '''Wiecie co dziewczyny? Wiecie jak pogorszyć komuś humor. '' ''Hethera:' Do usług, zakochańcu. :* '''''Astrid się wylogowała. Impreza i przeszłość przystojniaka (Czkawka) Bardzo się cieszyłem z dzisiejszej rozmowy z As. Nie spodziewałem się, że będę mógł z nią tak swobodnie rozmawiać. Bedę musiał zacząć do niej gadać też na lekcjach. Dotychczas tylko na nią patrzyłem ale po naszej rozmowie nie mogę na tym poprzestać. Muszę pokazać jej, że wcale nie musi być nieśmiała, Gdyby taka nie była zapewne nie było by szans na jej zdobycie. Ale jednak jest taka jaka jest, na moje szczęście. Weszłem na Instagrama i zacząłem przeglądać jej fotki. Wyglądała tak uroczo. Wszędzie gdzie była nadawała światu nowych, wesleszych barw. To jedna z wielu rzeczy, które mnie u niej pociągają. Ma takie słodziaśne oczy, w które można się wpatrywać całymi dniami. Gdy na mnie patrzy zaraz się rumieję, nie wiadomo po co. Przecież to ja zacząlem gadać, a ona powinna być tą skromną dziewczynką. Jak fajnie było by z nią chodzić. Oj Czkawka, nie zapędzaj się, Nawet nie wiem czy ona zaczęła coś do mnie, a ja do niej czy będziemy parą. To za głupie. Muszę się z nią trochę pokolegować, a potem zapytać. Szczęście, że niedługo są urodziny Heathery. Bedę mógł zacząć się do niej zbliżać, a nie tylko ją odprowadzać w tą i z powrotem. Trzeba zakasać rękawy i iść do przodu, mój drogi. Wreszcie zbiliżał się dzień imprezy. Postanowiłem zarzucić na siebie czarne spodnie i czerwoną koszulkę, do tego moje biało-czarne adidasy oraz ciemnobrązowa kurtka i będzie git. Tak jak się umówiłem z As miałem przyjść po nią i razem mieliśmy się udać na zabawę. Przez te pare dni nasze stosunki się o wiele bardziej poprawiły. Często ze sobą gadamy, na przerwie jak i na lekcji, przez co dostaliśmy parę nowych uwag. Astrid stała się trochę bardziej odważna i zaczęła się przedemną otwierać. Podobało mi się to. Były tylko jedne problem. Przez to, że zmieniłem blondynę, teraz coraz więcej chłopaków do niej zagaduje, a to nie idzie mi na rękę. Nie wiem jak ona na to reaguje, ale oby w żadnym się nie zabujała, bo cały mój plan będzie do kitu, a wysiłek wyjdzie na marne... Ale co ja się będę przejmować minusami? Teraz liczy się tylko moja niebieskooka koleżanka. -Długo czekałeś?- Spytała. Pojawiła się cichaczem by zrobić mi nie spodziankę. Wow! Wyglądała cudownie w białych spodenkach i czerwono-niebieskio-czarnej koszuli w kratę, ado tego rozpuszczone włosy, czarne adidasy i beżowa kurtka. -Jeju, wyglądasz cudownie!- Powiedziałem zauroczony. -Miło mi. Fajnie, że raz na półtora tygodnia to zauważysz.- Zaśmiała się. -Lepiej mniej niż wcale.- Odpowiedziałem uprzejmie. Po 20 minutach drogi byliśmy na miejscu. Zapukaliśmy grzecznie do drzwi, które otworzyła nam Mieczyk trzymający za rękę naszą jubiliatkę. Zatkało nas. Oni razem? SZOK! -Wiem, pewnie się dziwicie.- Powiedział mój przyjaciel czytając nam w myślach. -Wiesz, takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewałem...-Rzekłem.-Wydaje mi się, że Heathera cię nienawidziła. -Wiesz, czasy się zmieniają.- Uśmichnęła się do mnie jubiliatka. Okazało się, że impreza się rozkręciła już dużo wcześniej przed naszym przyjściem. Śledzik siedział zajadając smakołyki, nasza nawa para zaczęła się obcałowywać nie baczjąc nia innych, a Szpadka postanowiła uciąc sobie drzemkę. Nie wiem jak jej się to udało. Cały czas leciała głośna muzyka przez co mi uszy więdły, a ona najzwyczajniej w śiwcie sobie chrapie. -To co robimy?- Zapytałem As. -No nie wiem... Może włączmy sobie jakiś film?- Zaproponowała. Chętnie przyjąłem jej propozycję. Wybraliśmy film Maska Zorro ''i zaczeliśmy z skupieniem oglądać. Blondynka prztuliła się do mnie kładząc głowę na ramieniu i wtulając się w moją bluzę, a ja objąłem ją ramionami. Gdy wykonałem ten gest zauważyłem błysk w jej oku, chwilę zdziwnia i radość. Brawo, Czkawka. Czyli nie jesteś jej obojętny. Po skończeniu seansu zaczeliśmy grać w róźne gry. W monopol, kółko i krzyżyk, państwa-miasta i butelkę. Na tej ostaniej byliśmy najbardziej rozkręceni, ale niestety nie mogliśmy zabawiać się w nią długo, bo robiło się ciemno. Skończyło się na wyzwaniu Szpadki, która miała napisać na portalu społecznościowym list miłosny do Śledzia, który nieczego nie będąc śiwadom siedział sobie w łazience zmywając plamę, po soku pomarańczowym. Dopiero kwadrans przed dwudziestą trzecią postanowiliśmy wracać do domu. Ja mogłem zostać do kiedy chcę, ale As musiała być najpóżniej o 23.00 w domu, więc trzeba się było śpieszyć. Nie chciałem puszczać jej samych, bo po nocach, szególnie nie daleko nas, łażą różne typy. Na początku niebieskooka, nie chciała się na to zgodzić (do tej pory nie powiedziałem jej, że mieszkam parę domów od niej, chcę to zostawić na dogodną sytuację xD) ale gdy powiedziałem jej, że nie mieszkam tak strasznie daleko od niej, zgodziła się. -Jak ci się podobało na imprezie? -Nawet, nawet. Nie wiedziałam, że Śledzik potrafi się tak dobrze bawić. -Szczerze ja też. Zawsze myślałem, że jest taki grzeczny, a tu...- Zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Niespodziewanie usłyszeliśmy czyjeś kroki i krzyki. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Odkręciłem się i ujrzałem jakiś pijanych nastolatków biegnących w naszą stronę, nie mogłem rozpoznać ich twarzy, ale wydawali mi się znajomi. -Astrid uciekamy!- Nie musiałem jej tego mówić, bo po mojej minie można wszystko wywnioskować. Biegliśmy dość szybko. As musiała mieć bardzo dobrą kondycję, ponieważ nie miała problemu, by za mną nadążać, a jestem jednym z najszybszych chłopaków w szkole. Uciekliśmy tak dopóki nie przestaliśmy słyszeć krzyków. Było bardzo ciemno, a my nie nwiedzieliśmy gdzie jesteśmy. W tej chwili ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia. Nie była to ręka As, bo stałą przedemną, a więc, kto to był? Odwróciłem się szybko i w odpowiedzi na mojej jeszcze nie zadane pytanie usłyszałem męski, chrapliwy głos. -Witaj wśród swoich Szybki. Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę? Całkiem ładna. Masz dobry gust.... -Po pierwsze nie nazywaj mnie Szybki, bo z tym skończyłem, a ona nie jest moją dziewczyną!- Odkrzyknąłem. -A więc kim? -Przyjaciółką, Krefi. -Aha.- Odpowiedział tym razem inny głos.- Ale ona wie o tobie w s z y s t k o, tak? -Nic wam do tego!- Rozłościłem się.- Idzie stąd. Wiem kim jesteście i mogę dać wasze namiary glinom. -Już się boję.- Odrzekł Krefi sarakstycznie.- I co? Nie boisz się, że powiemy też o tobie? Ciebie na pewno kara, by nie ominęła nawet za współpracę, Szybki. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Miał rację. Jeśli coś powiem policji, oni wypaplają kim jestem i co zrobiłem i wszystko po mnie. No i co ja miałem teraz zrobić? -Zatkało cię, co?- Tym razem odezwał się Mewk. -Nie.- Skłamałem.- A teraz idę stąd, a wy przestańcie mnie prześladować! Odrzekłem ostro i złapałem za rękę As. Koniec z tymi głupotami. Niech się odemnie w końcu odczepią! Nie zniosę tych ciągłych docinek z ich strony. Zaraz chwila... Astrid to wszytsko słyszała! O nie. Teraz zacznie się mnie dopytywać. A jak się odwróci odemnie po tym co jej powiem? Co ja mam teraz do cholery zrobić?! -Kto to był Czkawka?- Usłyszałem jej głos. Był pełen strachu. Bała się. Pytanie tylko czy mnie czy ich. -Pewna grupa przestępcza... -Do której należałeś?- Wtrąciła się mi w słowo. -Było minęło. Nie chcę do tego wracać.- -Proszę cię, powiedz. Jak mogę się z tobą przyjaźnić nie znając cię prawie wogóle? Niestety miała rację. Co to za przyjaźń, w której nie ma zaufania i szczerości. Żadna. Dlaczego ona zawsze musi mnieć rację? Co ja takiego zrobiłem?! -Nie, nie mogę... Nie chcę, żebyś wiedziała...5rd -Ale ja chcę. Muszę to wiedzieć, bo inaczej to koniec naszej znajomości.- Podkreśliła mocno ostatnie słowa. -No dobrze.- Nie chciałem tego mówić, ale musiałem aby nie stracić As.-Ta grupa nazywa się Morde i jest jedną z groźniejszych grup w naszym mieście. Kiedyś do niej należałem. Było to dawno temu. Nie mieliśmy pieniędzy, bo rodzice stracili pracę i było coraz gorzej. Musiałem to zrobić abyśmy przeżyli. Groził nam kurator, Astrrid. Byłem wtedy w 2 gimnazjum. Jestem szybki, zwinny i silny, więc łatwo się do nich dostałem. Dostawaliśmy 1/4 łupu, a skąd go braliśmy to się chyba sama domyślasz... Niestety zadania, które musieliśmy wypełniać robiły się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne i brutalne. Pewnego dnia kazali mi napaść w domu na jednego z bogatszych ludzi w mieście i zamordować. Do pomocy miałem dwóch chłopaków po tyle samo lat co ja. Byli bardzo szczęśliwi, że trafiła im się taka misja. Ale ja nie. Chciałem się wycofać. A z tym nie jest łatwo. Dużo razy mi grozili, prześladowywali etc. Zaczynam się obawiać o moją rodzinę...- -Nie wiedziałam, Czkawka...Ale sorry, muszę cię zapytać o jedną rzecz. Jakie zadania dostawałeś? Naprawdę, As? Serio? Ledwo powiedziałem jej to, a ta chce znać szczegóły zadań. Zaczyna mnie to przerastać. Ale muszę jej to powiedzieć, bo inaczej się odemnie odwróci. -Na początku polegały na drobnych kradzieżach typu zabaranie portfela jakiemuś staruszkowi itp. Potem były napaście na sklepy, bójki z innymi gangami, bicie niewinnych ludzi... Wiem to strasznie brzmi, ale ja już taki nie jestem. Skończyłem gdy poszłem do liceum!- Ostatnie słowa wykrzyknąłem do biegnącej już Astrid. Uciekła. Przerosło ją to. A ja stoję jak debil i nie wiem nawet gdzie jestem. Siadłem na pobliskiej ławce i zacząłem rozmyślać. Nie obchodziło mnie która godzina, bo w domu i tak nikt na mnie nie czeka. Myślałem o ukochanej blondynce. Po co wogóle szedłem na te głupie urodziny?! Sama impreza była fajna, ale gdyby nie ja ci faceci nie podeszli by do nas i As by o niczym nie wiedziała. Niby nie powinno się okłamywać przyjaciół, ale... Czasem trzeba. Dla ich dobra. Teraz znają ją i mogą zacząć ją zaczepiać. W co ja ją wpakowałem?! Trzeba było zostać w domu Czkwaka i wpisać nowy post na blogu, a nie chodzić nie wiadomo gdzie. Myślałem tak długo, aż nie usnąłem znużony całym dzisiejszym dniem. Zakryłem twarz rękami przed słońcem. Ktoś mnie szturchał. -Słyszysz mnie? Coś ci się stało?- Pytała jakaś babka. Była nią staruszka, która musiała się nademną zlitować. Miło z jej strony, bo mogła mnie spotkać policja, a wtedy nie było by dobrze... -Nie, proszę pani. Wszystko jest dobrze.-Odpowiedziałem grzecznie.- Muszę iść! Bez słowa pożegnania pobiegłem w stronę mapy z planem miasta. Przecież tam jest Szerbatek! Nie dałem mu wczoraj karmy i zamkąłem w domu, przez co teraz ma małą głodówkę. Trzeba się pośpieszyć. Byłem na Kochanowskiego. Uff, nie mam tak daleko do domu. Gdy tylko się w nim znalazłem zobaczyłem mojego psiaka. Jego mordka mówiła wszystko. Wyjąłem z kuchennej szuflady karmę i wsypałem do niebieskiej mieseczki z białym napisem "SMACZNEGO!". Postawiłem ją przed Szerbo, a sam udałem się na górę do mojego pokoju. Nie miałem telefonu, przez co dopiero teraz mogłem się dowiedzieć która jest godzina. Była 9.37. Nie jest tak źle. Jeszcze zdąże na 3 lekcje i porozmawiam z As. No właśnie! Czy ona trafiła do domu? Może miała ze sobą telefon? A jak nie? Nawiedzały mnie czarne myśli. Nie, nic jej się nie stało Czkawka! Bądź dobrej myśli. Spakowałem plecak, pożegnałem się z moją psinką i zamknąłem dom. Teraz trzeba pędzić do szkoły. Nie mam do niej daleko. Zaledwie 25 minut marszu, a biegiem około 15... Weszłem do szkoły równo z dzwonkiem oznajmiającym przerwę. Przebrałem się w szatni i rzuciłem się w tłum nastolatków poszukując Astrid. Znalazłem ją przed drzwiami do damskiej toalety. W ostatniej chwili złapałem ją za rękę (wiecie, co to znaczy dla chłopaka wejść do damskiej...lata nabijania się przez kolegów ). -Czekaj.- Powiedziałem cicho. Znieruchomiała. -Choć, proszę.- Powiedziałem do niej, a ona tylko skinęła głową. Szliśmy w stronę szatni. Znaleźliśmy pusty boks i dopiero tam zaczeliśmy rozmowę. -Wiesz, nie obrażaj się na mnie za to co... Nie mogłem dokończyć bo zatkała mi usta palcem. Zamilkłem. -Na początku, to wszytsko mnie przerastało... Dlatego uciekłam. Teraz wiem, że nie powinnam zostawiać cię samego. Przemyślałam wszystko i nadal chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić. Nie gniwasz się na mnie? -Co? Ja?!- Byłem zdziwony jej słowami.- Oczywiście, że nie! Przytuliliśmy się nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi patrzących na nas. Byłem zaskoczony. Myślałem, że się na mnie obrazie, zerwie przyjaźń etc. A tu taka niespodzianka! Kocham ją za to! -To co? Zapominamy o tym?- Spytałem. -Tak. A teraz choć bo lekcje zaraz się rozpoczną. Ustalanie imprezy (Astrid) Była już ostatnia lekcja. Została już tylko dodatkowa plastyka. Usiadłam z Czkawką obok klasy i prowadziłam z nim ożywioną rozmowę. -Super, nie? A moja siostra uważa, że nie mam talentu...-Mówiłam. -Nie przejmuj się Defi, As. Jest od ciebie starsza o 5 lat, a i tak ty ładniej malujesz. Taka kobieca zazdrość.-Zarumieniłam się. Lubię kiedy ktoś prawi mi komplementy. Inaczej czuję się przez kogoś ignorowana i mało ważna. W domu mam zabieganych rodziców, a Defi nienawidzi kiedy ktoś jest lepszy od niej. Prawdopodobnie, przez to jestem taka nieśmiała. Poprawka. Byłam nieśmiała. Czkawka zmienił mnie na lepsze. Teraz mnóstwo ludzi chce ze mną gadać. Szkoda tylko, że wcześniej jedynymi osobami które to robiły była Szpadka i Heathera, no i po tem Czkawka. Właśnie, Haddock. Chce mi się śmiać, kiedy jakiś chłopak do mnie zagada z jego oczu widać tylko "Spróbuj, a nie dożyjesz jutra". Hah, ubóstwiam jego minę, gdy jest o mnie zazdrosny. Wygląda tak komicznie... Na lekcji okazało, się że musimy zrobić dekorację na salę z okazji dnia chłopaka. Pąłoczono nas w pary. Ja z Czkawką, Gew z Hedris oraz Manec z Fedricą. My musieliśmy zająć się rysunkami, a inni doozdabiaiem naszych dekoracji, czyli wieszaniem serpentyn, przyklejanie płyt itp... Nie mieliśmy zbyt dużo czasu na zastawnowienie się, bo miało się to odbyć już za półtora tygodnia w piątek. Postanowiliśmy, że dziś wszystko dokładnie przemyślimy i na konwersacji się dogadamy. Nie mogłam się doczekać tej dyskoteki. Zaraz po rysowaniu, uwielbiałam tańczyć. Była to jeszcze jedna rzecz, której zazdrościła mi siostra. -Wiesz, będziemy musieli się u kogoś spotkać z rysunkami...- Zaczął brunet. -A co? Proponujesz u siebie?- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. -Tak. Moi rodzice wyjechali i mam pustą chatę.- Odrzekł dumnie. -Skoro tak mówisz... Ale najpierw trzeba pomyśleć o przyborach. -Ech, po co się o nie martwić, skoro nie wiemy nawet co mamy robić? -No tak, masz rację.- Przyznałam się. Poprostu uwielbiałam planować różne fajne rzeczy. To było takie... Fajne. Nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze gdy coś robiłam w grupie, byłam tą od planowania i rozdawania zadań. -Wiesz... Dawno się nie spotykaliśmy po za szkołą. Chcesz jutro się umówić o 16? -Tak!- Ucieszyłam się mocno. Cały czas mi się nudzi w domu. Tylko lekcje, czasem rysunki, filmy na YouTube no i Facebook, Instagram... Zaczynam się chyba uzależniać od tych mediów. Ale cóż poradzę?Jak się wejdzię na strone ciuchami to nie sposób się od niej oderwać. To jest niemożliwe. Najgorsze jest tylko to, że kiedy wybiorę mnóstwo ciuchów okazuje się, iż kosztują razem 3-4 tysiące, a nawet po pozostawieniu tych najlepszych, drogą eliminacji (która może trawać godzinami) i tak koszt przewyższa dwa razy moje kieszonkowe i oszczędności razem wzięte. Pożegnałam się z Czkawką i weszłam do domu. Mama nalała mi zupy pomidorowej, a ja z samkiem ją wcinałam. -Córeczko, mam do ciebie pytanie. Kim jest ten chłopak, który cię tak cały czas odprowadza?- Usłyszałam głos mojej rodzicielki. -To kolega z klasy, Czkawka. A co?- Odpwiedziałam obojętnie. -A nic... Thorze, jak ja nienawidzę, kiedy ona to robi! To jest takie psychiczne znęcanie się nademną. Czy ona zdaje sobie z tego sprawę? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Bo jeśli robi to jeszcze z zimną krwią, to ja nie wytrzymam. Odebrało mi to apetyt i dalszą część zupki zjadałam w powolnym, ślimaczym tempie. Po tem weszłam do domu i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Wyjęłam z dłoni telefon i zaczęłam sprawdzać Facebooka. Piętnaście polubień nowego zdjęcia, urodziny któregoś z znajomych... Norma. 'Pani Miedźkowa: '''Witam. Macie już jakieś pomysły? ''Astrid: Może by tak powicinać zdjęcia chłopaków z gazet i ułożyć z nich sylwetkę meżczyzny?'' ''Pani Miedźkowa: Bardzo dobry pomysł. Ale co zrobimy z resztą pustych ścian?'' ''Fedrica: Można by narysować chłopaków w ruchu, naprzykład podczas wykonywamia jakiś sportów.'' ''Hedric: A na ścianie powieścić serpentyny...'' ''Czkawka: A na środku kulę disco :D'' ''Pani Miedźkowa: Hm... Podoba mi się wasz zapał. Pomysł nie jest najgorszy. Ale ja bym coś dodała....'' Gew: '''A moze wejście do sali przystroić piłkami do gry? ''Manec: No i gdzie nie gdzie dodać parę rzeczy związanych ze sportem.'' ''Pani Miedźkowa:' Bardzo dobry pomysł. Czyli w tym roku stawiamy na sport? Jeśli pójdzie to wam dobrze, postaram się abyście dostali ocenę cząstkową z plastyki. Musicie się jeszcze tylko podzelić zadaniami. ''Astrid: To może ja z Czkawką zajmniemy się rysunkami, Hedric znaj\zie obrazki chłopaków z gazet, Fedrica z Mancem weżmie się za serpentyny, a Gew skonbinuje piłki i pozostałe rzeczy.'' ''W domu Czkawki... (Astrid) Nie mogłam się doczekać kiedy przyjdzie po mnie Czkawka. Mieliśmy robić projekt na dyskotekę. Miał po nie przyjść, potem zroblibyśmy razem zakupy i udali się do niego do domu. Jest sobota. Musimy się spieszyć aby ze wszystkim się uporać, bo to na nas zwalono najwięcej pracy. Minęło już 15 min, a jego wciąż nie ma. Zaczynam się poważnie martwić. Nigdy się nie spóźniał. A co jeśli się mu coś stało? Nie, As! Nie puszczaj wodzy swojej wyobraźni, bo jeszcze bardziej się przejmiesz. Ale moja głowa, była na tyle miła by nie usłuchać moich rozkazów. Jak uroczo, nieprawdaż. Wyobrażałam sobie najczarniejsze scenariusze, gdy nagle... -Hey As.-Odrzekł męski głos. Posiadaczem jego głosu, był nie kto inny jak Czkawka Haddock, naj, naj, naj, najlepszy przyjaciel. Walnęłam go w rękę, -A to za co?! -Za to jak mnie nastraszyłeś! -Ja? Aaa... Chodzi ci, że się spoźniłem. Fajnie, że się o mnie martwiłaś. Poczułam, że się czerwienię. Niech on zmieni temat, niech go zmieni.... -Widzę, że nie chcesz o tym gadać, Jak wolisz... -Dobra, ale nie wymigasz się od wyjaśnień z powodu swojego spóźnienia.- Zaczęłam udawać moją przybraną matkę.- Bo inaczej będziesz uziemiony i zabronię ci spotykać się z Astrid Hofferson. -Hah. Spokojnie mamo. Budzik mi się popsuł i zaspałem. Gdyby nie Szerbatek to bym się nie obudził i jeszcze bym smacznie chrapał...-Super, po prostu ekstra! Ja się będę o niego martwić, umierać z przerażenia, a on sobie smacznie śpi w łożeczku z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie wytrzymam! -Miło, że twoja psinka jest taka mądra. -A jej pan? -Hm... Napewno nie jest mądry. Jak można spać do 14.30?! -Ech, nie chcę abyś mi tu wyliczała moje wady. Chodźmy już do sklepu papierniczego, co? Kiwnęłam tylko głową. Szliśmy przez park. Promienie słońca padały na liście, nadając uroku temu miejscu. Kochałam ten park. Gdy byłam mała, bardzo chciałam tu zamieszkać. Wierzyłam, że karsnoludki sprawią, że będę mała i będę miała skrzydła. Będę taką nimfą leśną i zamieszkam na jakimś listku. Miałam bujną wyobraźnie, nie to, że nie jej teraz nie mam. Została w spadku od dzieciństwa, ale nie umiem już zmyślać tak pięknych rzeczy. A czasmi by się to mi przydało... Z żalem wychodziłam z tego miejsca. Zostało nam do przejścia jeszcze dwie ulice. -Wreszcie jesteśmy.- Powiedziałam ocierając dłonią czoło. Było bardzo gorąco. Ogromnie żałowałam, że nie miałam ze sobą jakiegoś napoju. Czegoś co by mnie ochłodziło. Z radością weszłam do klimatyzowanego pomieszczenia. Poczułam lekki powiew wiatru. -Co wam podać, kochani?- Spytała ekspedientka. -Hm...- Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni moich czarnych spodenek zgiętą karteczkę.- Po dwie tubki białej, czarnej, zielonej, niebieskiej.... -Och, spokojnie. Nie mam super pamięci. Daj mi tą kartkę, szybciej znajdę to czego wam trzeba. Podałam skrawek papieru trzydziestoletniej kobiecie za ladą, a ta od razu zaczęła poszukiwania wzdłuż półek. Po jakiś 20 minutach mieliśmy już wszystko. Zapłaciliśmy kasą od pani Miedźkowej i wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia. Z smutkiem się z nim żegnałam. Było w nim tak chłodno. -Piękna z was para, kochani. Usłyszałam jej głos, gdy miałam już zamykać drzwi. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej niepewnie i zaraz zwróciłam się w stronę bruneta. Byłam zakłopotana, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. A on? Śmiał się dupek. Serio? Co w tym jest takiego zabawnego. Spojrzałam na niego miną jaskiniowca. -Hah, wiesz As jak cię bardzo, bardzoooo kocham. Nareszcie ktoś to zauważył. Mówił i objął mnie w pasie. Już się nie śmiał tylko patrzył w moje, oczy a ja jego. Jaki on jest uroczy. Taki... idealny. Tak wyobrażałam sobie mojego chłopaka, z którym chciałam by spędzić życie. -Przepraszam. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie. To jakaś starsza babka, chciała się dostać do sklepu, a my staliśmy przed drzwiami. Zarumieniłam się. Czy on to robił dla jaj? A może na serio? -No więc... Chodźmy, może już. Jeszcze nas kolejna osoba rozdzieli. Ruszyliśmy w stronę domu zielonookiego chłopaka. Nie wiedziałam jak się zachować. Po co on wogóle się do mnie zbliżał? No po co? Teraz mam mętlik w głowie. Spojrzałam na niego. Wciąż się na mnie gapił. Tak jak za pierwszym razem kiedy mnie odprowadzał. O Thorze! Co się powino robić w takich sytuacjach? Wreszcie staneliśmy przed jego domem. Wyjął klucze i otworzył drzwi. W domu było pusto. Żadnej żywej duszy prócz Szerbatka. -Gdzie twoi rodzice?-Przerwałam ciszę. -Wyjechali w sprawach zawodowych na miesiąc. W tą sobotę wracają. Nie mówiłem ci o tym? -Chyba tak. Nie wiem... Nie pamiętam. Może.- Po co to zakłopotanie? Uśmiechnął się do mnie i poprowadził do swojego pokoju. Mimo iż znamy się od 2 tygodni to oni razu nie byliśmy u kogoś z nas w domu. Pokój bruneta był czerwony. Miał biało-czerwone meble. Było w nim mnóstwo płyt i komputer. -Fajny pokój.- Powiedziałam, a w odpowiedzi dostałam jego piękny uśmiech. Rozłożył przybory na podłodze. -Choć podzielimy się zadaniami.... Przez dwie i pół godziny rysowaliśmy nie odzywając się do siebie tylko słuchając muzki puszaczanej z komputera Czkawki. Muszę przyznać ma dobry gust. Podobny do mojego... -Skończyłem!- Powiedział gdy kończyłam ostatnią linię mojego rysunku. -Ja też. -Chce ci się to teraz malować? -Szczerze? Nie.- Odrzekłam. -To zrobimy to jutro. A teraz choć zagramy w jakieś gry. Siedliśmy przy biurku. -Okey. Mam pomysł kto przegra więcej razy będzie musiał...- Zacięłam się. Nie miałam bladego pomysłu co mógł by zrobić przegrany... -Pocałować drugą osobę.- Powiedział przystojniak. -Co?! -To co słyszałaś, As. A teraz choć bo się gra zaczyna. Chyba nie chcesz przegrać, co? Zaczeliśmy grać w ''Bomb it 7. Została nam ostatnia runda. Mój zielony ludzik z łatwością pokonywał wrogów, a czarna postać Czkawki miewała z tym problemy. Ciekawe dlaczego? Nie możliwe aby był tak slaby w gry komputerowe... -WYGRAŁAM!- Krzyknęłam dając upust swej radości. -No wieć My lady muszę cię pocałować. Nie miałam czasu na zastanowienia. Poczułam na moich ustach jego wargi. Były takie... wspaniałe. Gdy pocałunek miał się kończyć poczułam smutek. Nie chciałam tego. Szybko odwzajemniłam ten cudowny gest. Brunet przez chwilę był zdziwiony, ale zaraz potem poczuł ulgę i satysfakcję. Dopiero teraz świadomość powiedziała mi co zrobiłam. Oderwałam się od Czkawki. -Muszę iść... Jest już późno. Ku mojemu zdziweniu zielonooki wcale nie był smutny. Był wesoły. Odynie! Co ja zrobiłam? -Oczywiście. Choć odprowadzę cię do bramy. Nie byłam pewna czy chcę aby mnie odprowadzał. A jak mnie coś napadnie i znów go pocałuję? Przecież ja go nawet nie kocham! I tak ma pozostać. Muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć się w moim domu. Runąć na łożko i wszystko przemyśleć. No i zapisać to w pamiętniku. Jest on w takich sprawach bardzo przydatny... Ale, na Odyna! Astrid przestań myśleć o tym pocałunku. Aby Czkawka tego nie rozpowiedział. Wtedy było by już po mnie! Z smutkiem (sama nie wiem czemu) się z nim pożegnałam i ruszyłam w stronę domu. Było już około 18.00. Ciekawe co powiedzą na moje spóźnienie Hans i Merida? Gdy wróciłam do domu moi przybrani rodzice byli mocno rozwścieczeni. -Co tak długo?! Miało być maks 2 godziny! Wiesz jak my się o ciebie martwiliśmy? -Przykro mi Hans. Przedłużyło nam się z rysunkami, a bateria mi się rozładowała... -Naprawdę? I nie było żadnych innych sposobów na rozmowę z nami...- Spytała Merida. O tym nie pomyślałam. Przecież mogłam poprosić o telefon Czkawkę. No właśnie, Czkawkę... -Przykro mi, naprawdę. Nie pomyślałam...- Robiłam maślane oczka, to był mój jedyny ratunek -Jak miło, że nam o tym TERAZ mówisz. Masz uziemienie na dwa tygodnie i zakaz wszelkich mediów. No chyba, że w celu nauki i pod naszym nadzorem, ale wątpie czy nagle nastąpi u ciebie nagła chęć nauki... To prawda... Nie byłam najmocniejsza z przedmiotów szkolnych. Często olewałam je, za co dostawałam szlabany i tym podobne kary na różne rzeczy. Ale moim zdaniem to nic nie daje. Te szlabany... No bo co? Przeczekasz pare dni i od nowa. Nie mam bladego pojęcia co moi opiekunowie w tym widzą. -Dobrze, dobrze...- Udawałam grzeczną dziewczynkę... Kolega umiera (Czkawka) Matko! Jak tu określić moje szczęście? Chciałem tylko pocałować As, a na nawet oddała mi całusa! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Od jej koleżanek słyszałem, że jest nieugięta i rzadko pokazuje to co naprawdę czuję, a tu.... Jaka miła niespodzianka. Co ja bym dał aby móc to powtórzyć. Muszę skłonić do tego moją kochaną blondyneczkę. Trzeba będzie coś wykąbinować :D. Ale na razie czas na napawanie się szczęściem. Proponując jej zakład liczyłem tylko na kopniaka, a nie na... Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć, nie mogę przestać myśleć o niej. Jak ja bym chciał się do niej znów wtulić, pocałować... Jestem ciekaw jak zareaguje na mój widok przy następnym spotkaniu. Będzie zła? Cicha? Obrazi się? Uda, że nic się nie stało? Bedzie chciała jeszcze raz mnie pocałować? A może, wogóle nie przyjdzie. Nie wiem... Mam nadzieję, że się odemnie nie odizoluje. Nie chcę tego. Nie mogę na to pozwolić... -A ty co myślisz o tej lasce Szerbo?- Spytałem psiaka, który niedawno pojawił się koło mnie i łasił. On tylko wesoło zaszczekał. Hm... Ta odpowiedź wiele mi mówi. Czasami żałuję, że nie umiem się porozumieć z Szerbatkiem. Bardzo go lubię, mocno się do niego przywiązałem, Mam go od 2 lat. Jest taki... zabawny. Mimo iż głupio mówić, że pies to twój najlepszy kolega, to jednak w moim przypdaku się to sprawdza. Dziwne, że czasem zwierzęta zastępują nam ludzi, nie? Usłyszałem piosenkę z mojego telefonu. Ktoś przysłał mi SMS'a. Ciekawe.... Czkawka przyjeżdżaj szybko pod szpital. Biskupińska 23. Szpadka i Mieczyk mieli wypadek. Szli sobie koło placu budowy i coś się rozluźniło, no i teraz są na oddziale specjalnym. Musisz przyjechać, bo nie wiemy jak pocieszyć ich rodziców. Heathera Nie myślałem zbyt wiele. Wrzuciłem karmę Szerbo i wybiegłem z domu. Wziąłem mój szary rower i pognałem ulicami. O mało co się nie zderzyłem z jakimś panem. Nie był z tego zbytnio zachwycony. Przeprosiłem go i usłyszałem tylko "Tylko wygłupy tym smarkaczon w głowie, za grosz tolerancji..". Nie miałem teraz czasu na tłumaczenia. Po 20 minutach zziajany położyłem mój pojazd pod szpitalem. Podeszłem do recepcji, gdzie wskazano mi miejsce pobytu moich przyjaciół. -Co się dokładnie stało?- Spytałem. -Jak ci pisała Heathera szli sobie koło placu, gdy nagle coś się ruszyło i spadły na nich jakieś deski z przyborami. Ona za pomocą szczęścia miała tylko parę sińców. Ale bardzo się przejmuje losem Mieczyka, no wiesz to w końcu jej chłopak.- O matko... Co ona przeżywa? Gdyby sie coś stało Astrid... Wolę nie myśleć co bym zrobił. Nie mogę uwierzyć. Przed chwilą pajałem się w morzu radości, a teraz? Nie wiem jak się zachować. Płakać? Czy pokazać swoją silną wolę? To trudne. Nigdy nie wiem co robić w takich sytuacjach... -A gdzie teraz są, Śledzik? -Będą mieli operację. Są do niej właśnie przygotowywani.- Usłyszałem. Nie mogę... Nie wytrzymam. Muszę gdzieś wyjść. Szybko. Na świeże powietrze. Po pięciu minutach byłem już za szpitalem. Musiałem ochłonąć. Nie będę płakać przy nich wszystkich. Potrzebna mi jest chwila. Muszę to przemyśleć. Są ciężko ranni, bo inaczej nie znajdowali by się na tym oddziale. To musi być coś bardzo poważnego. Thorze, dobrze, że ich nie widziałem, bo bym nie wytrzymał! A jeśli coś im się stanie podczas operacji? Przeżyłem z nimi wiele chwil... Może nie są jakimiś wrażliwcami lub ludźmi mądrymi... Ale przyjaciel to przyjaciel... -Nie przejmuj się, wszystko będzie dobrze.- Usłyszałem kobiecy głos. Poczułem na sobie ciepło czyjeś skóry. Odwróciłem się. -ASTRID?! -Tak. -Ale...- Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. -Dowiedziałam się od Heathery. Przyjechałam tu najszybciej jak mogłam, a gdy miałam wchodzić zobaczyłam cię wychodzącego ze szpitala. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Bądź mądry, Czkawka. Nie zostawiaj ich, tylko dlatego, że nie ty nie wiesz co robić. -Jestem mądry inaczej, tak?- Próbowałem zażartować. -Powiedzmy.- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie.- A teraz trzeba wracać. Nie raczyłeś im powiedzieć czemu ich opuszczach, tak? -Skąd wiesz? -Taki kobiecy instykt. -Tiaa...- Powiedziałem sobie pod nosem. Powrót z szpitala (Astrd) Ech... I tak to z tymi chłopakami jest. Niby dwardzi, a jednak... No cóż. Trzeba wspomóc Czkawkę. -I jak?- Spytał brunet blondyna. -Nic jeszcze nie wiem.- Stoimy tu już 2,5h!- Musimy czekać! Ech, ci Polscy lekarze ;). A co jeśli im się coś stało? Co jeśli... No, nie As! Znowu te czarne scenariusze? -Ej, jakiś idzie w naszym kierunku.- Powiedziałam po chwili. I faktycznie, lekarz Sączyślin szedł w naszą stronę. -Witam was. Gdzie są rodzice Thorsonów? -Poszli przed szpital aby to wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć.- Mówił Śledzik.- Smark! Idź ich zawołaj. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu Sączysmark podporządkował się rozkazom. Wow. -A może nam pan powiedzieć jakie są wyniki badań?- Dopytywał się Czkawka. -Jesteście ich przyjaciółmi?- Szybko kiwneliśmy głowami.- Mam dobrą i złą wiadomość. Szpadka Thorson nie doznała znacznych obrażeń, ale będzie musiała spędzić pare dni na oddziale. Za to jej brat, jest bardzo ciężko ranny. Nie możemy nic poradzić w jego przypadku. Zostało mu około 2 dni, ale przed zgonem musimy go uśpić by nie czuł bólu. Ale na to jest nam potrzebna zgoda rodziców lub opiekunów. O Thorze! Mieczyk umrze! Nie, nie, nie! To mój przyjaciel. Co z tego, że do mądrych nie należy, ale go lubię. Nie może odejść. Przywiązałam się do jego żartów. A Czkawka? On zna go od przedszkola... Spojrzałam na niego. Jego twarz nie mówiła NIC. Stał jakby go poraził piorun. Co nam zostało? Nic. Tylko liczyć na łagdną śmierć przyjaciela. -Hallo?- Zadzwonił mój telefon. ... -Mamo, nie martw się o mnie. Jestem w szpitalu.- Nie miała kiedy zadzwonić. Teraz wszyscy się na mnie lapią. ... -Coś ty! Nie, nic mi nie jest. ... -Bliźniaki miały wypadek. Resztę ci powiem jak wrócę.- Czemu ona, aż tyle musi wiedzieć? ... -Nie wiem. Muszę tu zostać.- Spojrzałam na Czkawkę, który wciaż się na mnie patrzył.- Nie mogę zostawić ich tak. ... -Spokojnie. Obiecuję, że wrócę. ... -Mamo! Przestań dramatyzować.- Znów spojrzałam na bruneta.- Czkawka mnie odprowadzi. ... -Pa. Rozłączyłam się. Czy zawsze wszystko musi się dziać w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. Opłakujemy Mieczyka, a mama dzwoni. Co ja mam robić? Żalić się je czy co? A może udawać, źe nic się nie stało? Sama już nie wiem. -Odprowadzę cię?- Usłyszałam koło ucha szept Czkawki. -A nie?- Odrzekłam cicho i uśmiechnęłam się. W szpitalu byliśmy jeszcze pare godzin. Nie chcieliśmy zostawiać bliźniaków. To w końcu nasi przyjaciele. Ale robiło się ciemno i musiałam wracać. -Naprawdę mi przykro.- Powiedziałam do Czkawki. -Spoko. Jakoś dam radę. To "dam radę" zabrzmiało jak nadzieja. Że może tak się stanie. Niestety "może" psuło wszystko. Nie chcę, aby Czkawka się w sobie zamykał. Nie lubię go takiego. Chcę, żeby znów był wesoły i tętniał życiem. Aby był taki jak dawniej... -Muszę się ciebie o coś spytać. Udałam zaciekawioną, aby go rozbawić. Chcę jakoś zmienić tą atmsferę. Niestety bezskutecznie. -Czy gdyby coś takiego przytrafiło się mnie... Co byś zrobiła? Co byś czuła? Zamuroawło mnie. Prawie walnęłam w lampę. Co ja bym zrobiła BEZ NIEGO? -Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć.- Chciałam się jakoś z tego wyplątać. -Ale muszę to wiedzieć, Astrid. Proszę powiedz mi. Patrzył na mnie swoimi szmaragdowymi oczmi. Wiedział, że mam do nich słabość? A może robił to nieumyślnie? W każdym razie udało mu się. Wygrał. -Załamałabym się. Tak wiele chwil z tobą przeżyłam. Nie chciałabym abyś odchodził. Odchodząc zniszczyłbyś moje życie. Zabrzmiało to jak z jakiegoś filmu, ale była to prawda. Moje życie straciłoby sens bez niego. Cały czas się na mnie patrzł. Nie wiem co robić. Pocieszać go czy może drążyć temat moich uczuć? Thorze! Pomóż mi! Z wielką ulgą przerwaliśmy tą ciszę gdy znalazłam się pod domem. -Pa.- Powiedział. -Do zobaczenia. I zamknęłam drzwi. ''Sorry za taki krótki next, ale prowadzę 3 blogi (no i po co ci to było Gosiu?)... '' Dyskoteka (Czkawka) Nadszedł dzień dyskoteki. Wszystko mieliśmy przygotowane na glamc. Dziś nie miałem iść po As, bo jej rodzice postanwili, że nie będą mi zajmować głowy pilnowaniem ich córki, skoro muszę się uczyć... Ta. Ledwo uzyskałem średnią 4.3. Wolę chodzić po Astrid. Po śmierci Mieczyka bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Nadal nie jestem pewien czy powinienem iść na tą dyskotekę... W końcu umarł mój przyjaciel. Ale, raczej nie chciałby abym siedział w domu jak kołek i o nim rozmyślał. Co mi to? Pójdę! -Szerbo! Zostaw mi moje spodnie! Oczywiście mój kochany pieseł musiał akurat złapać spodnie, które miałem dziś założyć. Po piętnastu minutach odzyskania ich dałem sobie spokój. Wezmę inne i dam się cieszyć Mordce, Otworzyłem szafę. Wyjąłem z niej czarne jeansy i biało-zielono-żółtą bluzkę z napisem "Funny boy". Od razu gdy spojrzałem na nią w sklepie wiedziałem, że muszę ją mieć. W jakieś 5 minut byłem gotowy do drogi. Dyskoteka wprawdzie zaczynała się za pół godziny, ale muszę pomóc chłopakom w przygotowaniach sprzętu. -Sączysmark gdzie mam położyć te głośniki?- Spytałem. -Tam.- Wskazał palcem na przód.- W prawym rogu. Ech... Jeszcze pare dodatków i sala gimnastyczna będzie nie do poznania! Ciekawe kiedy przyjdzie Astrid... -Cześć Czkawka.- Usłyszałem głos Heatery. Ostanio jej się polepszyło, bo wcześniej była bardzo załamana stratą Mieczyka. Na pogrzebie winiła za to Szpadkę, mówiąc, że to ona powinna zginąć, a nie on. Ludzie mieli wtedy co oglądać. Szkoda, że tego nie nagrałem... -Hej, co tam? -Spoko. Nie poruszaliśmy sprawy zmarłego chłopaka. Dla nas obydwojga był to zbyt wielki cios. Gadaliśmy tak jeszcze z 15 minut dopóki nie zaczęła grać muzyka, a nastolatkowie zaczeli się schodzić. -Zatańczysz? Wprawdzie mówiąc wolałbym tańczyć z Astrid, ale Herze nie odmówię. Nie teraz. Nie po stracie chłopaka. Oj, Czkawka! Przestań wreszcie o nim myśleć! Życie toczy się dalej. Złapałem ją za ręcę i zaczeliśmy ruszać się w rytm muzyki. Cały czas się śmialiśmy. Było super, ale do pełni szczęścia wciąż brakowało mi Astrid. Jak na rozkaz w drzwiach stanęła je postać. Wylglądała cudnie! Włosy rozpuszczone, biała spódnica, która sięgała jej do 3/4 ud oraz kolorowa bluzka. No i do tego czarne baletki. Efekt końcowy? Oszałamiający! -Pięknie wygląda, co nie?- Wzdrygnąłem się. Czyli Hearhera to zauważyła. Zarumieniłem się i uśmiechnąłem. A ona zaczęła się śmiać. Wyglądałem idiotycznie. -Hey.- Odnalazła nas As. -Cześć!- Powedziała wciąż śmiejąc się Heathera. -A jej co jest?- Spytała się mnie. -Nie wnikaj.- I sam zacząłem się śmiać. Teraz i na mnie patrzyła jak na idiotę. Jej mina jest super! Ale koniec wygłupów Czkawka. Trzeba wziąść Astrid do tańca. -Chodź.- Pociągnąłem ją za rękę w tłum roztańczonych ciał. Bawiliśmy się super. Okazało się, że As świetnie tańczy. Raz nawet zebrał się wśród nastłum ludzi, a my tańczyliśmy po środku. -Jestem już zmęczona... Wyjdźmy na dwór.- Zasugerowała As. -Jeszcze tylko jedna piosenka.- Nalegałem. -Nech ci będzie. Ale potem na dwór! -Tak jest kapitanie!- Zasalutowałem dławiącej się ze śmiechu blondynce, Puścili wolnego. Yhm... Astrid się chyba zdezorientowała. Szkoda... Objąłem ją w pasie, a ona niepewnie złapała mnie swoimi rękami za szyję. Patrzyłem na nią ruszając się w rytm muzyki. Na początku As była cała czerwona, ale po pewnym czasie się odważyła i patrzyła w moje oczy. Chciałbym, aby ta chwila trwała wieczne. Nigdy się nie kończyła. Abyśmy wciąż musieli tańczyć w rytm muzyki wtuleni do siebie. Mimo, że po jakimś czasie muzyka ustała my nie odrywaliśmy się od siebie. Wciąż na siebie patrzyliśmy. Dopiero Heathera wyrwała nas z transu. -Czkawka! Chodź mi pomóź! Niechętnie oderwałem się od Astrid. -Do zobaczenia pod szkołą.- Szepnąłem jej do ucha, zanim się oddaliłem. Okazało się, że Śledzik pobił się z Sączysmarkiem. Poszło o to, że Smark dobierał się do Hery, a Śledzik chciał pomóc biednej dziewczynie. Ciemnowłosy chłopak jednak pomyślał, że blondyn odbija mu laskę i się z nim pokłócił. Bójka polegała na tym, że Sączysmark zadawał ciosy, a Śledzik niezdarnie ich unikał. -Co tu się dzieje?- Zapytał jakiś nauczyciel, zanim zdążyłem rozłączyć chłopaków. Korzystając z okazji wymknąłem się na dwór. As czekała na mnie przy jednej z ławek. Usiadłem obok niej. -O co poszło? -Szkoda gadać...- Odpwoeidziałem. Nie chcę przy niej gadać o chłopakach. -Nie będę cię wytywać.- Powedziała, a jej wzrok mówił, że i tak wszystkiego dowie się od koleżanki. -Jak miło.- Powiedziałem sarkastycznie.- WIesz mam do ciebie pytanie. -Tak?- Lekko się zmięszała. -Czy t co powiedziałaś wtedy wracając ze szpitala było prawdą? Zamurowało ją. Super to teraz będę miał dziewczynę-posąg. Dobre to, że ładna... -Tak.- Nie patrzyła mi w oczy. Wyciągnąłem rękę. Dotknąłem jej twarzy. Podniosłem jej podbródek i skierowałem w moją stronę. -Napewno?- Muszę się upewnić. -Sam już dobrze znasz odpowiedź. I dała mi całusa. W policzek. Szkoda, liczyłem na coś więcej, ale dobre i to ^^. Kategoria:Opowiadania